


Truth Or Dare

by NaomiLotus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Pacifist Route, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLotus/pseuds/NaomiLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus gathers everyone around at his place for a friendly game of Truth or Dare! </p>
<p>But who knows? Anything could happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, so... I decided to do this! Please leave suggestions down in the comments for truths or dares, because I am terrible at that sort of stuff... The truths/dares will start in the next chapter, after I've got some in the comments. I'll probably feature all of the truths and dares I receive, unless this suddenly gets extremely popular... Which it probably won't.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a knock on the door. Humming a pleasant tune, Papyrus went to open the door, finding his friends on the other side. Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel... and Flowey? He hadn't invited the flower... Still, he didn't mind. As many people as possible would be perfect for what he had planned...

"Hi!" Frisk greeted. "Uh, I hope you don't mind Flowey joining us..."

Papyrus shook his head. "I don't mind at all! The more the merrier!"

Flowey growled. "Ugh, I was hoping he would tell me to leave..." he complained.

"Anyway, do all come inside!" Papyrus invited.

His friends all nodded, and walked inside the house behind him. Sans came down the stairs.

"Heya," he said. "So, uh, Paps, what did you want to do?"

"We are going to play Truth or Dare!" Papyrus announced.


	2. Chapter 2

The six friends - and Flowey - sat down in a circle on the floor, ready to begin the game. Since it was his idea, Papyrus went first.

"Undyne, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare, of course!" Undyne replied, excited at the chance of a challenge.

Papyrus grinned. "I dare you to pick up the boulder in our garden-"

"Ok!"

"-with _one_ hand!"

Undyne hesitated, but quickly nodded. "Sure, I can totally do that! Fuhuhu!"

She rushed outside, with the others following closely behind. In the middle of the garden, there was a large boulder (Papyrus had come prepared). Knowing that she could never turn down a challenge (especially difficult one), she approached the boulder, and put her right hand underneath. She lifted it up a few inches, beginning to sweat, and held it above the ground. After a few seconds, she dropped it, and leant against it as she looked at the others.

"There! How's that?"

The others smiled, nodded in acceptance, and returned to the living room.

"So..." Undyne looked around the group. "Alphys, truth or dare?"

Alphys was shocked that Undyne picked her, but replied with a quiet, "T-truth...?"

Undyne thought for a moment. "Which anime would you say you absolutely hate?"

Alphys thought for a moment. "Uh, w-well, I l-love almost all anime! B-but... I g-guess... Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Two?" she replied. "I mean, oh my god, don't they get it ruins Mew Mew's entire character arch?!"

Undyne grinned. "Thought you'd say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't get any dares, I made some myself :) anyways, please do leave some truths/dares in the comments. I'd really appreciate it :)


End file.
